


Hole in My heart

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Loss, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: This is a poem about Suicide and a reminder to have hope. No harsh criticisms please this poem is my way of dealing with my cousin taking his life.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter





	Hole in My heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cousin Matt's memory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cousin+Matt%27s+memory).



Description: This is a poem about suicide and a reminder to have hope. This poem is written from Jack's pov after losing Jen.

Disclaimer: I own this poem 100%, I wrote it.

Author's Note: In no way do I endorse suicide, it does not end ones pain but simply passes it along. Believe me, I speak from personal experience….lost my cousin to Suicide a few years back. His death wrecked me, haven't been the same since. If you're hurting reach out and tell someone. Ease don't ever give up on yourselves.

Hole in my Heart:

There's a hole in my heart filled with memories of you.

I'm fractured.

I'm broken.

I'm shattered, battered and blue.

I'm lonely and hurting.

Been drowning in an ocean of tears brought forth by the mere thought of you.

My world's closing in, Lord, I don't know what to do.

That bullet he put through his head, felt like it was aimed at my heart.

Six years now since I last saw my cousin Matthew.

Miss him more every day.

They tell me to get over it.

They tell me to move on.

They'll never know how it kills me so that I'm here and he's gone.

Tears flowing from my eyes as I type out this poem.

I miss his smile, his laughter, our goofy conversations and all our wild and crazy schemes.

What I'd give to see him once more, if only in my dreams.

If I could turn back time, I'd make that three hour drive.

Lord, I'd pull him in my arms and hug my cousin tight.

I'd never leave his side, I'd fill his heart with laughter.

I'd remind him to have a little faith and that everything was alright.

If you're reading this and hurting, please remember you're not the only one.

Don't for a second think suicides an option.

I beg you reconsider.

The pain you're feelings temporary.

Taking your life won't end the suffering, it will only pass it on.

I love you and I miss you Matt.

Please continue to watch over me.

; 'til next time, sláinte.

Theresa Foley 6-19-2020


End file.
